Transformers Bayverse: Ratchet Has Another Sister
by XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX
Summary: A little one shot for Allseer's story series of "Chasing The Flame" and "Protecting The Flame". I hope you like it Allseer. Her story series for it is awesome. If you have not read it go now! After, reading my one shot here first of course. It is a very interesting story series to read. Well, that all I have to say for this summary. Enjoy the one shot everyone!-[COMPLETE ONE SHOT!]


**A/N: Hey everyone! I wanted to make a one shot on Allseer story line of "Chasing The Flame" and "Protecting The Flame" with her one shots as well. I got permission to do so. She might use my Oc, Skylar A.K.A. Stormdrift, in her third story for this series if she does the third one and does use my Oc in it.**

 **This one shot has Roddy and the twins in it from "Protecting The Flame", but none of the events in the story happen at all. So, no human knows they exist yet. Anyway, her story for that series is awesome and you should go read it. I hope you like my one shot for it everyone and Allseer. So, here it is! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; Allseer owns: Her story series of hers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Skylar A.K.A. Stormdrift**

Alex was busy running the front of the auto shop, while the guys were in the back fixing up the cars back there. Alex was writing down something on their shop's files when he heard a car engine coming up to the shop. He also, heard the car door open and close shut, and then heard someone walk to the door of the shop, entered, and walk up to him.

Alex looked up to see a female that looked around Eric's age. She had black hair with highlighted blue tips, black sunglasses covering her eyes, blue mid-thigh summer dress, silver leggings, and black boots. He also, notice a tattoo on the right side of her collar bone. The tattoo was a circle with the four elements in it.

Alex wonders who she was and why she just stands there in front of him not saying anything yet. She was just looking around the shop for a few moments, and then she look at him. She titled her sunglasses down a bit to reveal some amber colored eyes. She looked at him, "Is this the Firebird Auto shop?" She asked him. Alex raised an eyebrow at her, "Um, ya it is. Do you need your car fix or something?" He asked her.

She did not answer him on that question, "Good. Then, I finally found the shop where my little family is." She said. Alex was so confused on what she meant by that. "Your little family? You mean my family?" He asked her. She smiled at him, "Yes, them. You must be Alex then. Nice to meet you." She told him, as she extends her hand out to him to shake his hand.

Alex was a little concerned about shaking her hand. He did not know her. The concerned and scare feeling was broadcast over his bond to his mate. Eric stop was he was doing, and came over to see what was wrong with his mate. "Alex, what is wrong?" He asked.

All Alex did was point to the woman in front of him, to which Eric followed his finger pointing to her. Once he looked at who the woman was, he gasped. "Is that you Sky?" He asked the woman. Sky smirked, "Hey, Optimus. How are ya?" She said.

Alex was confused. Who was she and how does her know about his mate and his cybertronian name. Eric looked over at Bee, "Alex this is Sky. She part of our little crazy family. She is also, Ratchet's other sister." He told Bee.

Alex eyes went big, "Ratchet has another sister?! I thought he only had one, which is Sid's and Sunny's mom." Bee exclaimed. Sky chuckled at his exclaimed, "Yes. I am Ratchet's other sister, Alex. He does have two sisters. I am the youngest of the group. I surprise that our little family never mention about me to you. I bet Roddy, that Ironhide told me about, doesn't know either. Geeze, guys. Don't I feel love." She explained to Bee.

Eric just rolled his eyes at what she said, as she giggled. The rest of the family came over to the group. Seb's eyes went big, and then he rushed over to hug his little sister. "About time you came to see us." He told her.

Sky hug her brother back, "Yep," She turned to Bee, "I used to live in Minnesota, before I moved into this area. Ratchet here wanted me to be near him. He is very over protective of me. It is very annoying sometimes. So, I moved here and live a few blocks away from the shop." She said.

Once Ratchet and her broke their hug, Sid and Sunny raced to their aunt and hug her to death. She hugged her nephews back kissing the top of their heads. Then after that hug, Jazz and Prowl hug their best friend. They have not seen her for a while now, as she hugs them back. Soon the others gave her hugs and she hugs them back.

It just became a big hug fest. Once the hug fest ended, Gab gave her a playful friendly punch in the arm, "It's been a while to see ya, Storm." He said. "Yep, it has Hide. I miss you all so much." She said. "And, we missed ya too." Jazz told her.

"How does she know your guys cybertronian names?" Roddy asked, as Bee wanted to know too. Ratchet turned to them, "She a cybertronian too." He explained. Both of the two eyes went big. "Really?!" Bee exclaimed. "Yes, Bee. I am one. My human name is Skylar or Sky for short, while my cybertronian name is Stormdrift or Storm for short. My cybertronian look is blue wings with black swirls in them and curve upward, blue tank top, black hoodie jacket with silver zipper line, blue leggings, black jean shorts, silver finger-less gloves, and black combat boots. And, the tattoo I bet you saw is my cybertronian tattoo mark. It means I can control the four elements of water, air, Earth, and fire. Plus, I have the force field power like my brother, but mine's blue instead of green like his." She explained to both Bee and Roddy.

They were surprise to see that she was like them, but happy to find another one to join their team. "That is so cool." Roddy commented. "Yep. I may act like my brother here, but I have better bedside manners with some sweetness in it than Seb." Ratchet just scoffed and rolled his eyes at her. She playfully slaps him on the arm.

"So, I am guessing the cons are here in this area too?" She asked. "Yes, they are." Prowl told her. "Of course. But, hey I love kicking some cons asses." She said, smirking. "Of course you do." Ironhide commented. "You know me so well, Gab." She said to him, grinning even more. Gab just shook his head to her cheekiness.

 **(Few days later)**

Skylar told the group she was staying over at the house for a few days. So, they help her get her things she brought over into the house and she went to bunk in the room with her nephews. The twins were happy to bunk with their aunt, as they can catch up to date with her. They have not seen their aunt in a long time, so you can tell they are so happy to see her again.

The group decided to take a little family walk around the neighborhood. They were talking to each other, but suddenly they heard a loud noise. They all turned to see where it came from. They all saw a black smoking mark on the ground a few feet in front of them.

They then, looked up to see some of the cons in front of them. They wanted to fight them. Those cons were Starscream, Megatron, Soundwave, Rumble, Frenzy, and Barricade. The little family took their stance and turned into their cybertronian forms.

Soon the fight began, as Ratchet and Stormdrift fought Starscream, Optimus fought Megatron, Prowl and Ironhide fought Barricade, and Jazz and Bumblebee fought Soundwave, and the twins and Roddy fought Rumble and Frenzy.

Prowl and Ironhide punched and kicked at Barricade. Optimus and Megatron used their weapons to fight each other. Jazz and Bumblebee used their knives and fists at Soundwave. Roddy and the twins brawled with Rumble and Frenzy. Ratchet and Stormdrift used their powers at Starscream.

Storm used her Earth power to create some throwing knives out of the rock material from the Earth. She throws some of them at Starscream's legs and shoulders. Some missed, but a couple landed on their targets. Starscream hissed in pain, but still took a fighting stance at the two.

Half way through the fight, the Autobots were winning. The cons were surprise to see Stormdrift there, but did not care as they just wanted her killed too like the others on Autobot team.

But, soon the tides were turned, as the cons up their attacks better. Soon the cons were winning the fight. But, the Autobots will not give up that easily. The fight continues on, as they each fought one another. A cry was soon heard. Everyone turned to the cry to see Bumblebee getting stabbed in the shoulder by one of Soundwave's weapons.

"Bee!" Storm cried, but soon gets slashed on the right side of her stomach by Starscream's claws. She hissed in pain, as she covered her leaking wound with her hand putting pressure on it. "Storm!" Her brother cried out.

He was pissed. Extremely pissed. He turned to Starscream and attacks him in a frenzy. He did not like seeing his sister hurt badly. The others were surprise to see this, and soon Megatron called a retreat to recoup and recover from the fight.

The cons listened to their leader and retreated to go lick their wounds clean. Ironhide was bellowing out cowards at them, but soon was helping Ratchet attend to the wounded. Soon everyone wounds were taken care off. Bee and Storm got their opened wounds healed and stitched up.

The fight may have ended there, but they knew the cons would not stop from there. The will do anything to kill the Autobots and rule both Earth and Cybertron. But, the Autobots will stop them from doing that before they can. Soon the little family went home and chatted to one another in the living room.

They also, were eating some food that Ratchet and Stormdrift made. They were better at cooking, along with Bee too, then the others. Ironhide, Jazz, Optimus, Ratchet, Prowl, and Stormdrift were drinking beer with their meal, while Bumblebee, Roddy, Sid, and Sunny were drinking soda with their meal.

They laugh at some of the stories they told one another. They were all happy to have another person on their team now to fight cons, evil creatures, and evil humans in the world. Stormdrift loved her little family and will never want anything else in life. She would never trade anything for it. Never.

No matter how bad life can be for the little family, they always find a way to bounce back and give each other love and protection. Family was family no matter what. Family is forever and they will stick together in the end. As, they have hope, faith, and love to one another and nothing will bring them down. Ever.

 **A/N: And, done! This is pretty much what I can do for this one shot. Sorry if it is so short, but it what all I can think of for it. And, sorry for the bad fight scene there. I am not very good at fight scene, but I try my best at them though. I hope you like it everyone and Allseer.**

 **I am still continuing to write up my other stories just be patience everyone. I am getting to them when I have time because I do have a life, school, and a job as well that take my time away too. But, I will try to find a way to write them up everyone again just be patience with me please. Please R &R and have a nice day. This is Sky96 signing off, bye!**


End file.
